oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Xin Yurochi
"I am blind but my heart and my mind is not." History Chapter 0 Xin was born in a family of farmers. Like most boys, he help his father in the mornings, play in the woods with his friends in his free time, do some pranks, and sometimes got into a fight. Or at least that's what he dreamed to be. Xin was blind from birth. He was never far from the safety of his home. He spends most of his time learning with the elders. They share their stories and their wise words to Xin. Sometimes, Xin goes to the woods with his brother, a pretty skilled hunter. His brother told him alot about nature and how to use his senses better. Chapter 1 : Taught by the Ember Xin decided to leave to find his purpose in life at 16 years old. He only brought a few gold coins and a bamboo walking stick. He left knowing that this will change his whole life. He walked for days on the main road, asking other people for direction once in a while. One day, when he was waiting for other people, he met a group of person. He went to talk to them but unfortunately, the group is not just a bunch of travelers, they were bandits. Xin was robbed and left to die. They even took his walking stick away from him. Xin could only crawl along the road, praying to whatever god above that someone would help him. His prayers are answered one day. An old man, a monk and a follower of Vildeis, saw Xin and helped him. He carried Xin to a monastery. This monastery is filled with monks with different religions. They all share their wisdom and knowledge to everybody in the monastery. The old man who helped him told him alot about life as a monk while Xin was recovering from his wounds. Xin was amazed by all of this, the monastery, the people, Vildeis, and the way of the monk. Xin decided to stay, to learn more, and to train. Xin learned more things that he can learn from his brother and the elders of his village, trained more than he was in the field near his home, happier than before. He learned the way of the monk and became a monk himself. The old man taught him about Vildeis and he trained Xin with his senses, making him able to do anything without even needing sight. The old man also taught Xin how to use his blindness as an adventage in a fight. Xin stayed for years in the monastery. At 21 years old, Xin decided that he must continue his old goals. He bids farewell to everyone in the monastery, his best friends. He asked the old man one last thing before he left... the old man's name in case he decided to visit the monastery. Funnily the old man's name is also Xin. His closest friends sometimes call him the Ember for some reason. Xin finally bid his teacher goodbye. Teacher... Xin kept thinking about that on the road. His life is filled with teachers, helping him in every way. Motivizing him to keep going. Xin smiled. Xin ran along the road, screaming "I have found my purpose!". Xin smiles wider and said to himself "To become a teacher!" Appeareance Xin is a slender Shengese human. Most of the time he wears a robe with a hood and a baggy pants with a blindfold covering his eyes. Each of this items coloured white, almost covering his light skin entirely. Xin never left his walking stick, a gift from the old man, a not-so-interesting weapon filled with suprise. Personality Xin is wise even at this age. He is friendly and very calm. Xin always tries to find a more diplomatic solution in every problem unless when violence is really necessary. Friends & Enemies Friends * Enemies * Aspiration To learn more things so that he can share his knowledge with everyone. Category:Player Characters